


Believe Me

by annarette



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarette/pseuds/annarette
Summary: Park Chanyeol still makes Do Kyungsoo confused





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading ^^ and hope you enjoy it

 

 

_He does it again, flipping my stomach with his sweet yet naughty acts. He flirts with Baekhyun like a usual thing to do and he has to do in front of the fans. the calling of Chanbaek makes my ears hurt and his heart as well._

_Yet I find his eyes on me all the time like an eagle finds its target. He caught me off guard while he is being possessive over me as if I am his and his alone. The concert in Philippine is successfully held without anyone hurts. Only I feel more exhausted than before, it is all because of Chanyeol._

_Park Chanyeol, what should I do to you?_

_After the confession you made two days ago, you still make me confused._

 

=xoxo=

 

Kyungsoo looks troubled as Jongin comes out from the bathroom, the towel around his neck and his black hair weren't still dry. He grabs hairdryer across Kyungsoo’s bed and the noise coming out from it startles the oldest of two.

“What are thinking of, Soo? It isn’t like you to be troubled” Jongin chuckles

“No—nothing. Just tired, Jongin. You done showering?”

“Yeah, why don’t you go showering so we can call room service?”

“Sure. Give me minutes”

“Do as your please, Hyung” Jongin smiles at the latter. Kyungsoo hums before taking his towel and closing the door. Behind the door, Kyungsoo sighs for n-th times since he enters his shared room with Jongin. Putting his clothes off, Kyungsoo buries him under the shower, let the water clean his clouded head and calm his pounding heart.

 

=xoxo=

 

Going out from the bathroom, Kyungsoo finds his roommate changing; Park Chanyeol is laying on his bed, not Jongin but his bed. For the first time, he curses on what Heaven is trying to do with his life and the existence of Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo then grabs the hairdryer that Jongin used earlier but Chanyeol’s hand grabs it instead. Facing the culprit, Kyungsoo sends his death glare yet Chanyeol answers it by his biggest smile, the smile that Kyungsoo is adore to. The tallest of two put Kyungsoo’s towel off from his head as he turns the hairdryer on.

With his nimble fingers, Chanyeol massages Kyungsoo’s scalp while drying the latter’s hair. A content sigh slips through Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips and Chanyeol hums.

“Why are so tense, Soo-soo?”

“Stop calling me with that, Yeol”

“I know you like it. Don’t deny it, Soo-soo” Chanyeol whispers on Kyungsoo ear, his fingers still massaging the latter scalp. Kyungsoo bites his lips, preventing another sigh coming out from his mouth. Without realizing it, he closes his eyes, enjoying the latter treatment that is rare to get when they are in the dorm.

Kyungsoo opens his eyes as Chanyeol turns off the hairdryer, putting it back on the table.

“Hmm...thanks, Yeol” says Kyungsoo, massaging his burning neck while cursing his body to let Chanyeol do as he pleases. His eyes fix on Chanyeol’s face, searching the meaning of his act this time.

“You are very welcome, Soo-soo” Chanyeol smiles, his finger traces the shape of Kyungsoo’s eyebrow, down to his eyes and down more to his heart-shaped lips.

Before trying to close his eyes, Kyungsoo finds his lips melt into Chanyeol’s. For the first time, he feels being dominated by someone else, moreover by his best friend-turn-to-be lover Park Chanyeol, as the latter nips his lips, forcing his way into his mouth. Their tongues dance along the notes of Kyungsoo’s pounding heart and Kyungsoo almost can hear Chanyeol’s heartbeat, playing the same notes as his. Kyungsoo feels the temperature is getting hotter as they kiss; it is hotter than the concert earlier.

As the oxygen depletes, they break out. Chanyeol kisses him again on his forehead before smiling at the latter.

“Just believe me and my words. Ignore everyone and their voices.” Chanyeol says

“Yeol—“

“Eyes on me and your heart as well. Only me, no one else.” Chanyeol kisses his lips once again as if sealing his words and promises to Kyungsoo.

 

That night, Kyungsoo goes to sleep with Chanyeol’s arms wrapping around his waist and together, they go to the dreamland where they can do as they please.


End file.
